stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Milami Thall
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Husband (name unknown), divorced | children = Tariel (son) Eleia (son) Saquia (daughter) | mother = Ualla Thall | father = Sileon Thall | sibling(s) = Ghikadi (brother) Fe'Mek (brother) Be'Lyn (brother) Jacell (brother) Huatana (sister) Ikani (sister) | relatives = Sileia (sister-in-law) Fe'ran (nephew) | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Lieutenant Milami Thall was assistant chief engineer aboard the after she and her children left Canaileus Prime. Her close friends and family call her "Ami". :Her name is pronounced "Mih-LAH-mee THALL". Her last name rhymes with "all". Her nickname is pronounced "AH-mee". History Childhood and leaving Bolarus IX In 2348, Milami Thall was born on Bolarus IX to Sileon and Ualla Thall, the newest addition to a large family. A few years after her birth, Sileon and Ualla Thall and their family, Sileon's followers and their families (the Bolian Isolationists), left (or, according to some sources, were exiled from) Bolarus IX to form a new colony as they were unhappy with the cultural contamination Bolian society was undergoing due to its closer ties with the Federation (see the Bolian Isolationist Movement). The journey to an ideal planet took years, and during this time, Milami Thall grew found of her eldest brother, Ghikadi Thall, who took her under his wing. New Bolarus Sometime before she turned 10, Sileon Thall found New Bolarus, a planet well beyond the Typhon Expanse and Myhr'an space. The Bolians settled there and lived in the traditional Bolian way. By this time, Milami had four older brothers (Ghikadi, Fe'Mek, Be'Lyn and Jacell) and two younger sisters (Huatana and Ikani). But Ualla Thall, a former Starfleet commander, was not happy. After a few hard years on New Bolarus, she and Sileon split, with Ualla, Milami, two out of the four of her older brothers, and one of her younger sisters opting to return to the Federation. Ghikadi and the other siblings stayed on New Bolarus with their father. On starships with her mother One of the reasons Milami wanted to live with her mother was she thought she would have more of a chance to become an opera singer in the Federation, her early childhood ambition. Milami lived aboard starships for many years, and she recalled one of her fondest memories as visiting the T'Peral Plateau on Vulcan as a child while her mother's ship stopped there during an outbreak of Rigelian Fever. She remembered the dry heat the most. Starfleet Academy Sometime after their return to the Federation, Milami Thall enrolled in Starfleet Academy, following in Jacell's footsteps. She graduated as an engineer. During this time, she lived with her older brother Be'Lyn, a chef in Vienna on Earth. Starfleet career 2372 By 2372, she worked for the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in modifying Canaileus Prime for suitable habitation. After the devastating Myhr'an ground assault, Milami took up an offer on the assistant chief engineer position aboard the Cantabrian and moved her family there. 2375 Milami Thall stepped up to the chief engineer position aboard the ''Cantabrian''-A after Ethan Arden was critically injured during a Scourge surprise attack. ( : "The Scourge That Sent The Angels Crawling", "Save The Last Dance") 2376 Against her wishes and better judgment, Thall accompanied the ''Cantabrian''-A away team to New Bolarus to find the colony destroyed by a race called the Vendoth. During repairs to the Determination and fighting off encroaching Vendoth on the fleeing Bolian colonists, she killed a Vendoth: her first time killing someone with a phaser. In the fire-fight, her brother Ghikadi was killed, but she was reunited with her father and sister. Thall, along with Sileon and Ikani, created a memorial on New Bolarus to those killed by the Vendoth. ( : "Howl") Personal relationships Family Parents *Sileon Thall (on New Bolarus) *Ualla Thall (a Starfleet captain) Siblings Milami Thall has six siblings: *Ghikadi Thall (on New Bolarus) *Fe'Mek Thall (on New Bolarus) *Be'Lyn Thall (on Earth) *Jacell Thall (a Starfleet lieutenant) *Huatana Thall (a Bolian fashion designer) *Ikani Thall (on New Bolarus) Children Milami Thall has three children by her ex-husband: *Tariel Thall, the oldest child, a boy; *Eleia Thall, a boy and twin brother of; *Saquia Thall, a girl. :Exact dates of Milami's departure from Bolarus IX, arrival to and departure from New Bolarus, and return to the Federation are not known; however, it is known that the journey from the Federation to New Bolarus took years at warp speeds. Thall, Milami Thall, Milami Thall, Milami Thall, Milami Thall, Milami Milami Thall Thall, Milami Thall, Milami